finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gigantaxe
, also known as Gigantic Axe, Gigant Axe, Double Axe, or Giant's Axe, is a recurring weapon in the series. It is often a high-rank axe, sometimes being the strongest axe available in the game. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Gigantaxe is the most powerful axe in the game, only appearing in the ''20th Anniversary remake in Whisperwind Cove. It can only be used by Fighters, Knights, and Ninjas. It has an Attack power of 42, +4 Strength, and -4 Intelligence. ''Final Fantasy II The Gigantaxe is the most powerful axe in the game, and also the most powerful weapon in the game exclusive to Guy. It provides +199 Attack, +99 Strength, and +30 Stamina, and is only obtainable in the Arcane Labyrinth. Final Fantasy III Gigantic Axe is the most powerful axe in the game, and can only be used by Warriors after their Job Level reaches 99. It has an Attack Power of 155, and grants +20 Strength. Final Fantasy IV The Gigant Axe is the most powerful axe, and is only in the ''Advance remake. It provides +200 Attack, +25 Accuracy, +15 Strength, and has a chance of inflicting Poison upon hit. It is found in the Lunar Ruins. The weapon is bugged in the North American and original Japanese releases, and does not ever inflict Poison on hit. The bug was fixed to the second Japanese release and the European port. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Gigant Axe is the most powerful axe in the game, found only in the final floors of the Depths after defeating Iron Giant. It provides 150 Attack, 25% Accuracy, and +10 Strength, as well as inflicting Poison when attacking. It can only be wielded with both hands. Final Fantasy V The Ogre Killer, originally officially translated as the Giant's Axe, and titled Ogre in the RPGe fan-translation, can be purchased in Jachol for 3,200 gil. It sports a Battle Power of 30 and does extra damage to Giant-type enemies. Titan's Axe, originally officially translated as the Double Axe, and titled as Giant's in the RPGe fan-translation, is another axe in ''Final Fantasy V. It can be found in Istory Falls and stolen from Twintania. Other than it being the second strongest axe in the game, it has no more effect to giants, nor any other effect at all. ''Final Fantasy XI The Giant Axe is a mid-level Great Axe that can sometimes be found in a treasure chest in the Crawler's Nest. Final Fantasy Tactics The Giant Axe is a low-level weapon that can be bought for 4,000 gil and has an Attack of 12. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Double Axe is a Strength-raising Artifact that increases Strength by 1. It can be found on the River Belle Path during the first cycle. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Gigantaxe is the strongest axe available, and has the fifth strongest Attack of all weapons in its category. It can only be equipped by Clavats. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The Giant's Axe is the strongest axe in the game, found in Alive Forest. It has an Attack power of 105. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Gigantaxe is Garland's ultimate weapon. It provides the following stats depending on the game version: *JP Version: ATK +70, DEF -2, Damage +10%, Crash HP damage +50%. *US Version: ATK +70, DEF -2, EX Force Absorption +30%, Minor Anti-EX Effect. The Giant's Axe is a level 85 axe that grants +60 Attack and -2 Defense, and grants Wall Rush HP Damage +20%. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Gigant Axe returns as Garland's ultimate weapon. Its Attack rating and Anti-EX effect is unchanged, but no longer reduces Defense, and now increases EX Force Absorption by 10%. Gallery it:Ascia del Gigante Category:Weapons